


First Date Jitters

by wizardingtributeofhades



Series: Tyrus [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bi Bex, First Dates, M/M, Nervousness, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: Bex spots a nervous Cyrus and decides to give a helping hand.





	First Date Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that popped into my head. Shout out to stupidlambforever on tumblr for the title.

       Business was booming and Bex was taking a well-deserved day off. Donuts from Dunkin, coffee from Star Bucks, and box full of assorted junk food sat piled in the back seat. Netflix was waiting for her. But will all that was waiting, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from her daughters best friend, pacing back and forth up and down the block.

       “You know, I think the town is going to charge you for all the wear on the side walk.” Bex had to stifle a laugh as Cyrus jumped. “Something bothering you?”

       “No! What would be bothering me…”

       “Well based on my many, many years as an anxious teenager turned slightly less of a mess adult, I’d say maybe a date.” Cyrus’ eyes widened comically and Bex once again took pity on him. “And I may have overheard you yelling to Andi about not having anything to wear. You look good, by the way.” Cyrus started to blush, picking at the hem of his shirt.

       “It’s ok to be nervous you know. Datings scary but Cyrus, you are amazing. Whoever you’re taking out tonight is lucky as hell you’re giving them the time of day.”

       “That’s easy for you to say, you only ever see me at my best!” He dragged the tip of shoe across the ground, not meeting her eye.

       “Cyrus, I’ve picked you covered in mud and missing a shoe, I think I’ve seen you a little less than your best. Get in.” Bex swung the passenger door open, waiting for her daughters friend to get in. “When and where is the date?”

       “An hour, dinner at the spoon and a walk in the park to swing and look at stars.”

       “One, for future reference, do not pace outside of the date site an hour ahead of time. That is what bedrooms and friends’ houses are for. Two, that is the cutest thing I’ve heard all day. Swings! Ugh. So cute. Now get in.”

       Bex quickly drove to Cloud Ten, ushering a panicked Cyrus in after her.

       “Want to tell me about this lucky person you’re taking out? Do I know them?” Cyrus’ cheeks bloomed red.

       “You do know them.” He was staring down at his shoes again as Bex picked through her makeup drawer, looking for the right shade.

       “Oh a guessing game. Is it Buffy?”

       “What! No!” His head snapped up so fast Bex was worried she’d given him whiplash.

       “I figured that’d get you to look at me. Mind if I do a little make up? It’ll be very masculine.” She waved a few palates in front of him. With a shy nod from Cyrus Bex started in, slowly going about her business. “You don’t have to tell me anything. We can just sit here and talk about anything you want.”

       “It’s not that I don’t want to tell you… it’s just… hard.” Cyrus was looking anywhere but Bex, and she knew it was serious.

       “Take your time.” It was just a few more minutes before she grabbed his chin, tilting him up to look in eyes. “Ok. You look perfect. You ready to knock ‘em dead?” When Cyrus gave a little nod, Bex cleaned up and drove him back.

       Cyrus nearly hit the roof of the car when his phone went off, hurriedly pressing buttons. “Underdog, hey, listen I’m going to be like 10 minutes late. The coach made us run extra laps and then my sister was in the shower when I got home. But I will be there! I promise!” A boys voice rang loud and clear as Cyrus frantically tried to turn the speaker phone off.

       “N-no problem Teej. See you there.” Cyrus eyes flicked over to Bex who tried her best to hide the fact she was listening. When the call was over Bex slid the car in park and looked over at Cyrus.

       “I ever tell you about my first date with Christine?”

       “You dated a girl!” Bex flinched back at his shout.

       “Volume.” Rubbing her ear softly she leaned in, nudging Cyrus’ shoulder. “But yes. She was in college. Nice. Perfect. I was the biker chick that rolled into town running away from my stuff. It was great. Absolutely nerve wracking but no worse than any other first date.”

       “My only other first date I threw up in my shoe…”

       "Really? What is it with you and shoes… Anyway, I promise you, you’ll be ok. You are an amazing young man. And in case you didn’t realize it, that kid is totally into you. Like a lot.”

       “You don’t know that.”

       “We’re talking about the tall kid right? Sporty type? Hair gelled up. Wearing a blue and white striped button up? Looking incredibly frantic cause you’re not there yet?” She nodded toward TJ standing in front of the spoon and looking up and down the street for any sign of Cyrus. “He looks at you like you’re the only person in the room. Now go, and remember if it goes well you do have a plus one for the wedding.”

       Bex lingered a little longer, digging into her Double Stuf Oreos, watching through the window as TJ leaned across the table, pushing a Baby Tater into Cyrus’ mouth.  They were cute together. She was happy to have helped, and if she left out the part where she spilt a pitcher of water over Christine 10 minutes into their date, well Cyrus was all the better. She was definitely going to have to send Christine an invitation too. 

 


End file.
